Cross Chaos/Quotes
ACS Kiyo Kamiya *Selection: Out of my way. There is something I must finish. *Selection: You will never understand... *Intro: I suppose I have no choice. *Intro: I do not wish to harm you. *Intro: How stubborn... *Intro (With Twilight): Do your best, Twi. *Intro (Vs. Motoko): Motoko, just calm down please... *Intro (Vs. Logan): I don't deserve any help, especially from someone like you. *Intro (Vs. Thunder): So, we meet again... anthro, creature-thingy. *Intro (Vs. Siegmar): You again... *Activation (Eyes of Future Death: Trigger): Eyes of Future Death... ACTIVATE! Twilight *Selection: I will stop at nothing until I destroy the vampire bloodline. *Selection: To wipe the world of all vampires. That is my raison d'etre. *Activation (True Vile Blood): I can't... control... my... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Motoko Tsukagami *Selection: Motoko Tsukagami! Has arrived! *Selection: Time for some exorcise! Hehe, geddit? *Activation (Youkai Spirits): Youkai spirits... GUIDE ME TO VICTORY! Kagetsu *Selection: I, Kagetsu, vow to follow your orders. *Selection: What is it that you want me to do, master? *Activation (Shadow Illusion): Forbidden Technique... SHADOW ILLUSION! Count Godfried Dominus *Selection: Do you think you can fathom the power of the Dominus? *Selection: The blood of the fallen shall be enough to satisfy me. *Activation ( Dawn *Selection: This better be good... *Selection: All right, entertain me. *Activation (True Vile Blood): Let me be the ome to show you... WHAT TRUE VILE BLOOD IS ALL ABOUT! Yuko Amano *Selection: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Selection: Let me teach you the meaning of fear! *Activation (Crismon Curse): Kill... KILL!!! Eiji Kagami *Selection: This cool guy's off to make his first impression! *Selection: Never fear! Eiji's here! *Activation (Total Ice Barrier): Lools like I've no other choice... TOTAL ICE BARRIER! Len Stadfeld *Selection: Don't disappoint me, okay?! *Selection: Hmph! Lolicon! *Activation (Winds of Destiny): Adele Lee *Selection: For my dear Aris... *Selection: I can't wait to hear those lusicious screams of pain! *Selection (Sadistic Blade Dance): Aris *Selection: Power is everything. *Selection: Show me your worthiness to face a God. Shin Ikushima *Selection: Osu! *Selection: Don't disappoint me. *Activation (Fury Mode): TIME TO GET SERIOUS! Bru Bronson *Selection: ENGLAND!!! *Selection: I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp! *Activation (Fury Mode): LET'S FINISH THIS! Kei Ikushima *Selection: Osu! *Selection: Don't underestimate me or you're dead meat! *Activation (Fury Mode): I'M ALL PUMPED UP! Kain *Selection: Hmph. Go ahead, punk. Make my day. *Selection: You better give me some good shit. *Activation (Time Barrier Omega): You asked for it... TIME BARRIER RELEASE! Faye Kurosawa *Selection: Faye is curious why you chose her. *Selection: Faye is getting a little nervous... but she will try her best. *Activation (Time Barrier Alpha): Ah! Wh... WHAT'S HAPPENING?!? Hikari Katsuragi *Selection: Huh? Why me? *Selection: Are you sure you want to pick me? *Activation (Goddess Ascension - Athena): Athena Reika Hibari *Selection: I'm getting pumped up for this! *Selection: Hehe! This'll be a jiffy! *Activation (Goddess Ascension - Hestia): Hestia Yuya Kinomiya *Selection: 999 volts and counting! *Selection: Get ready to meet the Shocker! *Activation (999 Volts): 997, 998... NOW! 999 VOLTS! Risa Himawari *Selection: Ignition time! *Selection: Here comes the Firestarter, burning the house down! *Intro (Vs. Fire Users): Let me show you why I deserve to be the Firestarter! *Activation (Heatwave): Let me show you... WHAT THE FIRESTARTER IS REALLY CAPABLE OF! Spunky the Squirrel *Selection: It's your boy Spunky! *Selection: For the Tree Kingdom! Ban Matsuda *Selection: I'll show you my hottest moves! *Selection: This dude's got mad skillz! Genzo *Selection: ORAORAORA!!! *Selection: LET'S DO THIS!!! Juno Hawkins *Selection: Affirmative. *Selection: Time to begin this mission. Hotaru Mikoto *Selection: Eddie... Please give me strength... *Selection: The light of this firefly will never die. Abel of the Light *Selection: Let the word of the Lord guide you... *Selection: My faith is what keeps me alive. Mariya Kanzaki *Selection: Let's heat it up! *Selection: Iori Sena *Selection: Me? Really? Surely you jest! *Selection: Thanks, player! I'll make sure to do my best! Fufufu! SBEntertainment Logan Preaker * Selection: I'll defend all good in the Universe! * Selection: The world depends on us! * Intro: Courage! Lend me your power! * Intro: The innocent and pure must survive, en garde! * Intro: Just keep it up smoothly, there's no need for senseless violence. * Intro (Vs Villains except Raven and Malgan): You won't escape, I won't allow it! * Intro: (With Amira): Be on my side Ami, I won't let anyone hurt you. * Intro (With Seiner): You're feeling secure Seiner? * Intro (Vs Raven): Shut that nihilistic bullshit of yours! * Intro (Vs Malgan): Peace can make an individual prepare himself for anything! * Intro (Vs Amira): I'll go....eh, easy on you dear Ami, alright? * Intro (Vs Kiyo): I feel some great sadness inside you, let me help. * Intro (Vs Siegmar and Kain): Why does huge equal to jerk nowadays? * Intro (Vs Hotaru): Lady Hotaru, I'm sorry for what happened...but you shouldn't have turned into this. * Intro (Vs Thunder): Chimeras seem strong as I've heard in the mythologies. Maybe it's the time to prove it now...right? * Intro (Vs Tyson): A empowered godly sword against a sparking blade, a match made in heaven! * Intro (Vs Rook): Alright Rook, show me if you've matured hard enough to become a warrior. * Intro (Vs Villain): I know you suffered a lot...but you should have tried in getting other help as well. * Intro (Vs Nate): How strange can be for someone for a fighting photographer being an incubus at the same time... * Taunt: I'm no Comic-book hero you know. * Taunt (Vs Amira): Ami, I think you look s...smooth. * Taunt (Vs Kain): Ehhh, return to Mad Max, man! * Activation (Logan Prime): Courage...AWAKEN!!! * Activation (Logan Prime Vs Villains): Mess with us...THEN COMES THE UNSTOPPABLE GOODNESS!!! * Win: A victory for courage! * Win: I did it! * Win: I'm an ally of all goodness! * Win (With Amira): I'll be on your side Amira, always. * Continue: I must...not fail all living beings... Seiner Butch * Selection: Don't make this bloody boring. * Selection: Our wills are stronger than you can possibly imagine! * Intro: You will get a taste of justice soon enough. * Intro: The wise man says: A great beat down is coming for you! * Intro: Now tell me, what would you like to order in this fight; Quick and swift or slow painful? * Intro (Vs Villains except Raven): You're not going to get away, ye freaking wanker! * Intro (With Tany): Time to enjoy this, Tany! * Intro (With Logan): I'm doing what I do at best mate. * Intro (Vs Raven): Get off from my past! * Intro (Vs Tany): Science vs magic, let's prove who are the best in combat! * Intro (Vs Adam): Stop kidding me, another tech-guy like me?! * Intro (Vs Len): Once a brat, always a brat, ain't that nice, eh? * Intro (Vs Iori): And I thought schoolgirls couldn't get any more tougher... * Intro (Vs Ban Matsuda): Dance moves are only available in night-clubs mate. * Intro (Vs Soul): Hybrids...this is gonna be fun I guess! * Intro (Vs Clay): You can take a lesson in knowing your weaknesses, man. * Intro (Vs Riley): Thought space-girls couldn't get any more ridiculous...and now they do. * Intro (Vs Violet): Ehhhhh, please don't make my...THING rise because of YOU! * Intro (Vs Astolpho): I'm used to jokes now mate, no way you're gonna make me explode. * Intro (Vs Gladius): A lover of Japanese arts it seems eh...and a distant shadow from me. * Taunt: Go and get the fun! * Taunt (Vs Tany): Silly girly girly...girl? * Taunt (Vs Animal characters): Inconceivable! * Activation (Omega Seiner): For great...JUSTICE!!! * Activation (Omega Seiner Vs Villains): If you endanger lives...THEN COMES A BEATING OF A LIFETIME!!! * Win: Justice prevails! * Win: Good show! * Win: I need a nap. * Win (With Tany): Want some refund for another show? *Blushes* Ohhhhh my~ * Continue: Everyone...forgive me... Amira Dhorian * Selection: Peace brings the strength inside me. * Selection: I won't hold back! * Intro: Unity shall protect me. * Intro: Spirit of the Dhorian, guide me to safety. * Intro: For my family... * Intro (Vs Villains except Malgan): In the name of all goodness, I will fight you! * Intro (With Logan): As long you and the others are here, there's no worry for me. * Intro (Vs Malgan): You will pay for taking everything I loved before reaching Earth! * Intro (Vs Logan): I can feel insecurity inside you...don't worry, this won't be much my dear. * Intro (Vs Laura): So much troubled thoughts inside you...so much damage. * Intro (Vs Kain): What's the meaning of being callous to someone who looks upon you for help? Maybe I can teach you some manners. * Intro (Vs Twilight): You seem peculiar and interesting for a Human being...but I sense something else. * Intro (Vs Hikari): I feel some huge power inside you, yet, you don't feel it too much. * Intro (Vs Bloom): Time witches are something I never expect from any world...maybe I'm wrong with this one. * Intro (Vs Jennifer): Tell me, are the people from the Empire really pure? * Intro (Vs Saturn): I'm a Soranian...the last one to be exact. * Intro (Vs Adelheid): I sense some extreme emotions within for a certain someone...mind if I can bend it for you? * Intro (Vs Drake): You still have hope left Drake, don't give in. * Intro (Vs Villain): I sense so much pain...just pain. * Taunt: Ohohohohoho * Taunt (Vs Logan): Want to go for dinner, Logan? * Taunt (Vs Twilight): Am I a cute alien to you? * Activation (Aeon Amira ): Unity...WILL NOT BE FORSAKEN!!! * Activation (Aeon Amira Vs Villains): If you threaten us...THEN COMES A LESSON!!! * Win: Another victory for unity. * Win: No hard feelings, just an encounter. * Win: I thank you dear family for this... * Win (With Logan): We did it my dear, we've won. * Continue: No...I still have time... Tania Maestas * Selection: YEAAAAAAAAAH BABY! * Selection: WHOOPIDITY WOOP! * Intro: Here comes a heavy dose of freedom! * Intro: Try to make some good shit today, righty?! * Intro: Peka boo! I'm gonna beat you like a naughty boy! * Intro (Vs Villains): MEANIE!!! * Intro (With Seiner): YEAH! LET'S PARTY SEINY BOY!! * Intro (Vs Seiner): I'll prove Einstein wrong, righty Seiny?! * Intro (Vs Sofia): Don't take when I'm an old hag, please please! * Intro (Vs Cherry): Hey, just some competition now?! * Intro (Vs Motoko): MAGIC CONTEST, COME AND GET ME MOTO GIRLY!! * Intro (Vs Spunky): Come here little squirrel, I won't hurt ya! * Intro (Vs Kei): You're one tough girl, Ha! Also, wanna go shopping? * Intro (Vs Petropolis characters): TALKING ANIMALS! GOTTA GET MY CAMERA! * Intro (Vs Anna): Hey there, manliest girl in the world, wanna fight?! * Intro (Vs Shizuru): A transforming bear?! Nyan~ I want you! * Intro (Vs Enkohime): Whoa hey there, foxy foxy girly! * Intro (Vs Violet): YOU WON'T STEAL SEINY BOY WITH YOUR CHARMS!! * Intro (Vs El Gigante): YAY! I always wanted to do this! MAGIC VS LUCHA! * Taunt: LOL! * Taunt (Vs Seiner): Nyan, you scare me sciencey boy! * Taunt (Vs Mimi): Stay alive, stay alive~ Geddit? Fufu! * Activation (Supreme Tania): Freedom...IS ABOUT TO KICK NICE NAUGHTY ASSES!!! * Activation (Supreme Tania Vs Villains): What do you get by opposing all of us together?! A BEATING OF A LIFETIME!!! * Win: YIPPEE-KI-YAY! * Win: THE MAGICAL TANY WINS FOR ONCE ONCE MORE! * Win: A winner is me! Fufu! * Win (With Seiner): I'll do with a kiss! *Kisses Seiner in the cheek* Fufufu! * Continue: Where's my momma when I need it...?! Raven * Selection: Target acquired * Selection: All goodness is an illusion * Intro: Time for a cleansing. * Intro: None of your tricks will work against me, so now surrender. * Intro: Don't expect anything quick and painless from me. * Intro: (Vs Earth Warriors): This is your finest hour to die warriors, now come. * Intro (Vs Malgan): I'm ready to fortify your conquest, Kujar. * Intro (Vs Varla): You have loyalty to no one, not even your father figure. * Intro (Vs Dawn): I'm wondering in which one of us can be more mortifying to our foes? * Intro (Vs Aris): Malgan shall be your only god. * Intro (Vs Hotaru): Another sad shell in front of me, how pitiful. * Intro (Vs Vortex): Dragons aren't worth of my time. * Intro (Vs Tangram): Can you survive Malgan's reign? * Intro (Vs George): Give in to your fear, that's the only way to survive. * Intro (Vs Villain): Everyone hears and fears about your name and yet they seek your help, why bothering? * Intro (Vs Nate): Good thing you became an incubus, you won't be associated any more with those pathetic Humans. * Intro (Vs Kael): Your ways will not end our ways, so move on. * Taunt: Piss off. * Taunt (Vs Earth Warriors): Go back to fantasy land. * Taunt (Vs Dominus): You're so boring unlike Malgan. * Activation (Venra Side): I can feel my own power...FEAR!!! * Win: Another victory for the Inquisition. * Win: You should have never defied me. * Win: I'll let you live for once, but you won't be lucky next time. * Continue: You can't kill me... Malgan Tomentradi * Selection: All glory to the Zlocu! * Selection: Only strong men survive! * Intro: Raise your weapons and prove your worthiness to become a warrior! * Intro: Fool, you don't deserve a place in the universe to exist! * Intro: Determination will only result in death. Move! * Intro (Vs Earth Warriors): Peace will only result in a static and weaker existence! * Intro (Vs Raven): Do as you please, Raven! * Intro (Vs Uwarika): YOU WILL NOT ERASE ME! * Intro (Vs Vampires): My blood is one where not even beings like you are capable of handling it! * Intro (Vs Aris): I AM YOUR NEW GOD! * Intro (Vs Genzo): What kind of idiot comes to annoy me?! * Intro (Vs Vortex): A dragon in the path?! I'll kill you! * Intro (Vs Tangram): You idiot, I'm the only worth for conquest in the multiverse! * Intro (Vs Len): Young child...give in to the darkness! * Intro (Vs Siegmar): That curse of yours will prove how much strength you have to be part of my new universe! * Intro (Vs Munemori): Not even the warriors of the Taira clan will stand a chance! * Intro (Vs Halvard): A giant in my path?! HA! * Taunt: UNLIMITED POWER! * Taunt (Vs Earth Warriors): WORTHLESS SCUMS!!! * Taunt (Vs Vortex): I'M NOT SCARED OF DRAGONS!!!...Maybe. * Activation (Unleashed Evolution): HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! * Win: ALL HAIL THE KUJAR!!! * Win: None shall escape from my destiny! * Win: You were fool fighting against me from the beginning! * Continue: I..CAN'T FAIL MY CONQUEST! Zat Evans * Selection: We are the greatest wolves! * Selection: Let us embrace our fighting spirits! * Intro: Scream like a lion, but fight like a wolf! * Intro: One does not diswon is own nation, bring it! * Intro: You will owe me a favor after this fight, OK? * Intro (With Varla): You sure about this? * Intro (Vs Girls except Faye, Varla and Traudl): Whooie, got something to do after this? * Intro (Vs Varla): That face...I remember it... * Intro (Vs Jules): Looking for a rematch, eh? Bring it, old man. * Intro (Vs Traudl): I have a bigger pride than that hammer of yours, great warrior! * Intro (Vs Faye): You look lonely, need a hand, little girl? * Intro (Vs Eiji): You know you can't pick good ladies unless you can learn from me. Try and ask me if you like! * Intro (Vs Bru): All that weight and still looking formidable as you think? Bring it, then! * Intro (Vs Bolt): Hmm? An animal who feels the need of men? Rights these days... * Intro (Vs Tyson): A spark of lighting will not be a match for the pride of Brinja! * Intro (Vs Lucas): Someone looking for the meaning of fighting, eh? I'll show you. * Taunt: Good Ol' show! * Taunt (Vs Varla): Lady, keep it hush hush! * Taunt (Vs Girls except Varla): Would you look at that beauty of yours... * Activation (Awakened Pride): I feel it...I FEEL THE SPIRIT OF BRINJA WITHIN ME!!! * Continue: I'm sorry everybody... Varla Arkham * Selection: I will finish what you started... * Selection: No more... * Intro: Let's begin. * Intro: Don't hold back. * Intro: I won't be a pushover. * Intro (With Malak): A satisfying fight with a dose of two dangerous ladies. * Intro (With Zat): Don't worry old-timer. * Intro (Vs Zat): ...It's you... * Intro (Vs Malak): Be on your guard faithful warrior. * Intro (Vs Uwarika): You're looking for something dangerous, snap out of it! * Intro (Vs Kiyo): Let go of that pain. * Intro (Vs Hikari): Lack of knowledge for yourself will result in death. * Intro (Vs Hotaru): A broken lady, you need some repair. * Intro (Vs Petropolis characters): You're confusing me! * Intro (Vs Rook): Don't get obsessed with light, kid. * Intro (Vs Mimi): You're in the wrong place to fight, lady. * Taunt: Fool. * Taunt (Fenris Mode): PLAY WITH FIRE...FOR FREE! * Taunt (Vs Zat): Open yourself, old man! * Activation (Fenris Mode): Fenris...RISES FOR VICTORY!!! * Continue: This...isn't the end...! Cherry Lisa * Selection: Oooh, I'm having lots of fun! * Selection: Insert cool catchphrase here! * Intro: Cherry in the flesh! * Intro: Dynamic entry! * Intro: I will kick that sorry ass to...the moon? * Intro (Vs Tany): Ugh, not a copycat...or is it me? * Intro (Vs Sofia): How can I get that ability of yours?! Tell me! * Intro (Vs Reimasu): Cheer up, will ya? * Intro (Vs Schoolgirl characters): Hey, I'm not the only dropping out after all! * Intro (Vs Spunky): A TALKING SQUIRREL?! I need a camera! * Intro (Vs Ban): Ohhh! Turning this into a dance floor I suppose! * Intro (Vs Bloom): Awwwww, I want a plushie like you! * Intro (Vs Ralph): Wow there kid, don't get reckless with that scythe of yours! I mean, it hurts a lot you know! * Intro (Vs Christie): Wow, you're a great artist, just like me! * Taunt: Taunt! * Taunt (Vs Schoolgirls): One of us must go back with those annoying studies! * Taunt (Evangelic Awakening): Am I still feeling?! * Activation (Evangelic Awakening): What am I...FEELING?!!! * Continue: I need to recharge! Oh, did I said it right? Reimasu Mizuki * Selection: This could suck. * Selection: This pain is all I have... * Intro: Don't make it boring. * Intro: Here's hoping this won't unleash the scourge. * Intro: Leave me alone... * Intro (Vs Cherry): Screw you, bitch. * Intro (Vs Daniel and Juana): What you look for is not well deserving anyways. * Intro (Vs Yakov): I never cared about empty shells anyways... * Intro (Vs Vampire characters); Hey assholes, be careful in what you would drink from me. * Intro (Vs Kain): I think I like you, you don't care about anything. * Intro (Vs Mariya): Where did your clothes go? My body... * Intro (Vs Realm Souls chararcters): You don't impress me with your bullshit. * Intro (Vs Sol): Phoenixes can rise anytime, unlike me...maybe not. * Intro (Vs George): Just give up with your bravery, it's not enough for you to overcome it. * Taunt: Boring... * Taunt (Vs Villains): Go on, be the nuisance... * Taunt (Scourge of Tusuyra mode): I LOVE PAIN!!! * Activation (Scourge of Tusuyra): The pain...THE PAAAAAAAIN!!! * Continue: Just get over with... Uwarika * Selection: Hatred, it's all I have. * Selection: All in nothingness. * Intro: Reality is pure illusion. * Intro: The ends justifies this fight. * Intro: One can't win the fight with just wishful thinking. * Intro (Vs Varla): You baby idiot. * Intro (Vs Malgan): Your path is all a lie like everything else. * Intro (Vs Logan): Being a hero is meaningless and leads to death. * Intro (Vs Twilight): You can't escape from your fate. * Intro (Vs Reika and Hikari): Even the power of gods can't save you. * Intro (Vs Iori): Such lack of skill will be your doom, young lady. * Intro (Vs Bloom): All time as you know is an illusion, understand? * Intro (Vs Rook and Len): Light and darkness, what's the meaning of it when it contributes to nothing? * Intro (Vs Jane): You should have stayed death for much longer, but you defied fate. * Taunt: Wretch. * Taunt (Vs Varla): Stupid girl. * Taunt (Vs Villains): I'm eviler you know. * Activation (Ilumi Mode): You look a bit muggy right now...ALLOW ME TO FIX IT!!! * Continue: I don't bother at all...but this... Simon Bolivar * Selection: Liberty shall be blessed! * Selection: Por la patria! * Intro: In the name of Venezuela, let liberty unleash her blade! * Intro: We are the people blessed by the heavens, you won't stand a chance! * Intro: Heed from the people's will and fight! * Intro (With Jose): You will stick with me for the path of freedom, amigo! * Intro (Vs Villains except Taita): You dare hurt the innocent?! I'll make you pay! * Intro (Vs Taita): Vile Taita, prepare to meet your end! * Intro (Vs Jose): Let's see if you're strong enough for the path of independence, my friend! * Intro (Vs Daniel): Looks the seed of freedom has evolved way beyond my time, stand forth! * Intro (Vs Vampire characters): I will put you down, sanguinary demon! * Intro (Vs Adele): Such mystery, yet I feel something hideous from this dama. Come! * Intro (Vs Juno): Those looks, those weapons, times really have elvolved! And a gracious officer of good law! * Intro (Vs Gopher): You seem peculiar for an animal to fight with honor...come forth, Psionic Knight! * Intro (Vs Saturn): Space? The limit of the sky...may the heavens protect me from this unknown creature. * Intro (Vs George): Brave warrior, release that courage of yours for the good of all! * Taunt: Feel the edge of the blade! * Taunt (Vs Jose): Go home Jose, you're so perverted. * Taunt (Vs Futuristic characters): What is this sorcery?! * Activation (Eternal Libertador): ETERNAL....LIBERTY!!! * Activation (Eternal Libertador Vs Taita): I will finish...ALL CRUELTY!!! * Continue: No! My people needs me... Jose Antonio de Sucre * Selection: I'm an ally of the people! * Selection: Make it quick or else you may suffer the worse! * Intro: The path of liberty won't be stopped from you! * Intro: People of liberty, lend me your power for victory! * Intro: You better make this extraordinary or this will be plain as hell. * Intro (With Simon): You bet I will...with hot damas as well! * Intro (Vs Taita): TAITA!!! * Intro (Vs Simon): I'll show what else this warrior of freedom can hold for you, hombre! * Intro (Vs Amanda): Lady of England eh? Sounds interesting for a duel the. * Intro (Vs Eiji): I bet you know why the damas can't pick on a guy like you, want me to teach you? * Intro (Vs Ban): Dancing? DANCING?! What is this...never mind, I'll fight like a man anyways! * Intro (Vs Dominus and Dawn): Filthy blood hunter, you're not getting away from such hideous acts! * Intro (Vs Petropolis characters): That's it...no, no way I'm going back home from this nonesense! * Intro (Vs Riley): I didn't knew damas from the future could get any better...OH YES! * Intro (Vs Wataru): Sir Wataru, unleash these chains of yours and reveal your true self! * Taunt: I...like....HOT DAMAS. * Taunt (Vs Simon): I like all hot ladies, why can't I, Simon? * Taunt (Vs Villain): You don't look nice, señor. * Activation (Soul of Companionship): None shall escape...THE GREAT PATH OF OUR LAND!!! * Activation (Soul of Companionship Vs Taita): I'll finish slavery...FOR GOOD MEASURE!!! * Continue: Oh great...not now... Taita Boves * Selection: Filth! * Selection: You can't kill a monarchy! * Intro: Only I can decide your fate! * Intro: Such weakness will get you killed! * Intro: You would defy the righteous dominator!? * Intro (Vs Simon): I will put down your filthy rebellion! * Intro (Vs Jose): JOSE!!! * Intro (Vs Sofia): I WILL NOT ALLOW A BITCH LIKE YOU TO ERASE ME!! * Intro (Vs Twilight): You insecurity for your powers will be great for my power. Come and join me! * Intro (Vs Kagetsu): Nothing, not even a shadow is capable to kill! * Intro (Vs Aris): You are not worthy to be chosen by god! * Intro (Vs Vortex): NOT EVEN A DRAGON WILL SURVIVE AGAINST ME! * Intro (Vs Tangram): You call yourself a monarch?! You're a sham! * Intro (Vs Lucas): That curse of yours will give you more power than you can possibly imagine! GIVE IT TO ME!!! * Taunt: GOD HAS CHOSEN ME! * Taunt (Vs Simon and Jose): Independence...such a waste! * Taunt (Vs Animals): Can I take your fur? * Activation (Infinite Dread): There can be....JUST ONE TRUE LORD!!! * Continue: I will not cower away...! Daniel Galvez * Selection: All of this...for our redemption. * Selection: This won't be too hasty. * Intro: I must win this, or else my people will not survive. * Intro: Don't make it bloody, they won't like it. * Intro: If this is the only way, then so be it. * Intro (With Juana): Why should I be mad with you, my dearest? * Intro (Vs Juana): Ready for some sparring, babe? * Intro (Vs Simon): I can't be...Simon, in front of me...?! * Intro (Vs Masashi): Stand down officer, we're the good guys this time. * Intro (Vs Yuko): I don't know what's scarier, an angry man or an angrier woman... * Intro (Vs Yuya): Wow there! I think I'm having a hold of electricians already. * Intro (Vs Kain): Man, if you don't mind, I think you should go to an attitude clinic right, you're so unbearable. * Intro (Vs Clay): I know more shooters out there that can give you a run for your money man. * Intro (Vs Mimi): Surely, you know merengue? * Intro (Vs Wataru): What a small world man, what a small world... * Taunt: Lots of bullshit around here. * Taunt (Vs Juana): Wow, take it smoothly, baby. * Taunt (Vs Yuko): Perhaps you could power my country's electricity. * Activation (AB Dragon): Don't hold back...TO THE DRAGON!!! * Win (Vs Yuko): Here, have a shill pill and don't come back. * Victory (Vs Yuko): One thing is clear though...I only seek what's good left in the world and not turning into a savage unlike you. * Continue: Must...must... Juana Gerham * Selection: For my loved ones, or anyone else that I love. * Selection: You may not deserve mercy from me. * Intro: There's no need to hold back. * Intro: Für ehre! (For honor!) * Intro: Don't get too aggressive or else I won't get the reward, OK? * Intro (With Daniel): Let's try not to get mad together, OK Dani? * Intro (Vs Daniel): Anything as you please, my dani. Hihihi! * Intro (Vs Traudl): Traudl?! You're not what the history records said about you! * Intro (Vs Jules): Hey, you must too cranky in listening to others, old man. * Intro (Vs Faye): Are you scared, young one? * Intro (Vs Kei): You seem fair enough for a fighter compared to your relative, but how bout if you try me now? * Intro (Vs Juno): Hey, don't arrest us! We're not the enemy! * Intro (Vs Bolt): You seem fixated on hot men...good! * Intro (Vs Gregoria): You don't look fairly different from a group of Frenchies I've seen in my life. * Intro (Vs Rook): Oh, poor kid, are you lost? * Taunt: A day after the fair! * Taunt (Vs Daniel): Herr Daniel, you look hunky. Hihi! * Taunt (Vs Kain): Count how many damns do I have for you. * Activation (AB Tiger): You angered the tiger...YOU ASKED FOR IT!!! * Win (Vs Faye): Oh my my, sorry if this was a bit harsher than you thought. * Victory (Vs Faye): Your memories seem so distant yet melancholic, maybe the gang can help you recover them! * Continue: Friends? Dani? Anyone...? Rogan Higa * Selection: The heat is here, right on! * Selection: You don't have a chance! * Intro: Oh yeah, here comes the flaming fists! * Intro: Better make this complicated, because easy is way too easy! * Intro: You better have some skills or you're coming home with mant stitches! * Intro (With Adam): With fire...comes a whooping! * Intro (Vs Adam): Just keep those toys of yours as nice like any fight, OK? * Intro (Vs Laura): No way...just how many... * Intro (Vs Maria): Whoa hey! Packing a lot of fun I see! * Intro (Vs Fire Fighters): Now let's see if your flame is as strong as mine! * Intro (Vs Shin): Aiii, ready to go! * Intro (Vs Genzo): I CAN HEAR YOU ALREADY!!! Sheesh, isn't that enough? * Intro (Vs Petropolis characters): Wow hey! Now rad animals want to join the fray!? Count me in! * Intro (Vs Lucas): You have...a curse too, buddy? * Intro (Vs Wataru): Chained up yet ready for action, oh yeah! * Taunt: Booyah, dude! * Taunt (Vs Adam): Toys can't work on me! * Taunt (Vs Risa): You look hot girl...HA! * Activation (Fukutsu no seishin): No...! Not...YEEEEET!!! * Continue: I didn't see that coming... Adam Kore * Selection: I can estimate a 99% of victory in this fight. * Selection: Arguments to back down are invalid. * Intro: Begin this fight so I can check your power levels. * Intro: Probability of mercy: Down to 10 points. * Intro: Check, check, check, alright, all set to go. * Intro (With Rogan): And electricity...comes a whooping! * Intro (Vs Rogan): I always keep my "toys" in check, now, begin. * Intro (Vs Seiner): Heh, AS if. * Intro (Vs Eugene): Your psyche level is beyond the usual reports * Intro (Vs Kagetsu): Sticking to the shadows wouldn't do any favors in this battleground. * Intro (Vs Yuya): Let's see if your electricity can compare to my devices! * Intro (Vs Ban and Mimi): Why is there a dancer here? Does not compute. * Intro (Vs Thunder): Allow me to show you how thunders are handled. * Intro (Vs Pyro): You don't fiery enough for me... * Taunt: Physics are for suckers. * Taunt (Vs Rogan): Reckless with fire I see. * Taunt (Vs Seiner): I'm nicer even than you. * Activation (Cyber-Dominator): Initiate...CYBER DOMINION!!! * Continue: What's this mistake? No way... Yakov the Reborn * Selection: For the motherland. * Selection: Every foe of the motherland is my foe. * Intro: The motherland will not tolerate failures like you. * Intro: Nachalo missii. (Starting the mission.) * Intro: You will regret to underestimate the incoming age of metal. * Intro (Vs Traudl): Trauld Junge detected, AKA: Barrier of Europa, begin extermination. * Intro (Vs Masashi): Your technology is inadequate for use to the Motherland. It's time for some fixing. * Intro (Vs Reimasu): Unknown inner power detected, beginning training mode. * Intro (Vs Vampire characters): What you seek from me is gone, all there's left is living iron. * Intro (Vs Reika and Hikari): Any believer in gods shall be exterminated. * Intro (Vs Iori): You must be seeking a death wish, leave now if you want to live. * Intro (Vs Tangram): You present a threat to the dominion of the workers, I must exterminate you. * Taunt: Hmm? * Taunt (2nd attempt): What? * Taunt (3rd attempt): I can't taunt. * Activation (Zheleznaya volya): The greatest wish...IS WITHIN THE FORCE OF WORKERS!!! * Continue: Failure...I can't fail.. Traudl the Greater * Selection: FOR EUROPA!!! * Selection: Are you seeing my awesome power!? * Intro: Start running...FROM ME!!! * Intro: You won't stand a chance against the barrier of Europa! * Intro: Ruhm nach Europa! (Glory to Europe!) * Intro (Vs Yakov): The evil red force of evil will not prevail over me! * Intro (Vs Maria): To get more victories, YOU NEED MORE MUSCLE THAN GUNS! * Intro (Vs Juanna): Skinny and strong?! IMPRESSIVE! * Intro (Vs Bru): Another biggie? Bring it on! * Intro (Vs Spunky): What is wild animal doing here?! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!! * Intro (Vs Kain): YOU PICKED THE WRONG WOMAN TO INSULT, DUMBKOPF! * Intro (Vs Vortex and Pyro): Dragons will not stand big chance! * Intro (Vs Tyson): An American soldier here!? Bah! As if that will make me afraid! * Intro (Vs George): BE BRAVE, BRAVE MAN! LET IT ALL OUT! * Taunt: HUUZAH!!! * Taunt (Vs Bru): BRIT IS SO BIG AND HUGE...AND NICE! * Taunt (Vs Siegmar): WHERE'S YOUR CHIVALRY, SCUMBAG?! * Activation (Greatest Barrier): Don't hold back...I WILL GET STARTED FOR EUROPA!!! * Continue: I still function regardless...of your puny...punches! Laura Zinkani * Selection: I'm just normal... * Selection: This is curious...a fight. * Intro: Is this a simple fight...? * Intro: Come here, I won't hurt you, believe in me... * Intro: Let's hope this will result in-MURDER-uh?! * Intro (Vs Amira): What a...curious cute alien. * Intro (Vs Rogan): A curse...? * Intro (Vs Sofia): Can you take me...when I was happier? * Intro (Vs Kiyo): Why are you despising me? I'm not a monster. * Intro (Vs Twilight): You seem odd, do you have a disease or something? * Intro (Vs Juno): Officer...can you help me please? * Intro (Vs Petropolis characters): Such cute animals...I won't hurt you. * Intro (Vs Saturn): Can you please take me to the stars? I'm feeling so afraid at the moment... * Intro (Vs Tommy): Why are you playing with bombs? * Taunt: Boo? * Taunt (Vs Kiyo): I'm no monster, please... * Taunt (Psycho side): YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME FROM VENGEANCE!!! * Activation (Psycho Side): I can't...GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!!! * Continue: I need...someone...to h...h-kill me. Sofia * Selection: Jumping from time to time, literally! * Selection: Hope you don't get a headcache from time! * Intro: Just in time for the fun to start! * Intro: You better keep the flow of battle nicely or this will be screwed up! * Intro: Let's hope there's the time for more fun! * Intro (Vs Historical figures): I'm gonna enjoy this! * Intro (Vs Herself): Eeep! Just got into the wrong timeframe! Anyways, I'll fix it! * Intro (Vs Sofia): Must...resist my urge of jokes... * Intro (Vs Cherry): First you beat me, and I'll teach you! * Intro (Vs Yuko): Want me to take you back to your brother? Beat me then! * Intro (Vs Hikari): You seem oblivious to what's going on, maybe I should take you to the past after this. * Intro (Vs Hotaru): Wow, such a sad girl. Want me to take you back when you were happy? * Intro (Vs Bloom): Messing with time eh?! Leave that to me, young animal! * Intro (Vs RE;ViVE characters): Allow to take you when you were organically alive, please! * Intro (Vs Lucas): Want me to fix your curse? Beat me in this fight, teehee! * Taunt: Hi! (Warps) Ahoy! (Warps) Konechewa! Teehee! * Taunt (Vs Hikari): I will take you to greater Greece...for drunkness! * Taunt (Vs Villains): Mind if I can travel back when you were good? * Activation (Time Goddess): The lesson of existence...DON'T MESS WITH INFINITY!!! * Continue: Must rewind! Masashi Nakasone * Selection: Beginning my assignment, now. * Selection: Roger that, won't back down. * Intro: Target in sight. * Intro: Objective: Defeat target and RTB. * Intro: Here I'm hoping this baby will be of good use. * Intro (Vs Juanna and Daniel): You seem to be under UN jurisdiction, I must still investigate however. * Intro (Vs Yakov): Mine is beyond anyone's imagination, Yakov. You're about to see it. * Intro (Vs Maria): You seem tough enough to be a mercenary, but my instincts say otherwise. * Intro (Vs Vampire characters): So the legends were true then. Alright then, come on. * Intro (Vs Yuko): You're not suited for what you're looking for. Therefore, you're coming with me. * Intro (Vs Juno): Hey now, a joke is a joke you know, will you chill out please? * Intro (Vs Ralph, Rook and Len): Aren't you a bit young to enter the fight? * Intro (Vs George): Masashi here, Uh, we have someone in shock over here. * Intro (Vs Saturn): Stellar Association eh? You could help us with the UN space development. * Taunt: I'm working you know. * Taunt (Vs June): Jokes are jokes you know. * Taunt (Vs Astolpho): Be my friend...unless you can prank me as well. * Activation (Lawful Overdrive): Protocol 45...ACTIVATE!!! * Continue: Don't get cocky you son of a... Amanda Mansfield * Selection: Don't underestimate me! * Selection: To win or not to win! * Intro: It's a day after the fair to throw down this fight! * Intro: If you're not a friend, then there will be no mercy! * Intro: Be on your guard! * Intro (Vs Jose): A man of many words from the southern lands of Ameirca. Prove your worthiness! * Intro (Vs Malak): A warrior of the holy lands? You look way more peculiar than the ways we were told about it. * Intro (Vs Eugene): Spare me of your blabbering, inelegant ruffian! * Intro (Vs Vampire characters): Another servant of Dracula? Preposterous! * Intro (Vs Hikari and Reika): Are you even try to live up as the host of a goddess?! * Intro (Vs Abel): Let's hope you're not another of those evil men from the dizzy age! * Intro (Vs Animal characters except Gopher): Now this? Goodness me! * Intro (Vs Gopher): Be on guard, brave and weird knight! * Intro (Vs Shizuru): A shapeshifter then? This is mad as hops it seems! * Intro (Vs Sol): I feel the aura of Phoenix inside you...but can you yield to it? * Taunt: Where's Shakespeare when I need it? * Taunt (Vs Simon Bolivar): Oh, heed from your bravery, great Simon! * Taunt (Vs Yoshitsune Minamoto): Yoshitsune, be more real please! * Activation (Outer Bringer of Vitality): Cum omnes vires...VICTORIA!!! * Continue: I heed of this failure...I wont' need to... Maria Ruiz * Selection: You wouldn't mess with the best. * Selection: I don't have qualms for being excited. * Intro: You surely believe that I will taken down easily, poor you. * Intro: Would like if you can fight nicely for me? Guess not, eh. * Intro: I must be crazy in backing down from everything. * Intro (Vs Rogan): Excuse me, you freak! * Intro (Vs Traudl): Nah, heavy-weights are nothing for me anyways. * Intro (Vs Masashi): I'm just part mercenary officer, just quit it. * Intro (Vs Eiji): Walk it off, Casanova. I'm not the girl you want. * Intro (Vs Juno): I'm not a criminal as you believe officer, leave me alone now! * Intro (Vs Mariya): Don't make me jealous... * Intro (Vs Bloom): You, bring me back where my family was alive and prevent all tragedy, please! * Intro (Vs Gregoria): A whip for a fight? You're joking. * Intro (Vs Tommy): When did you learned to use bombs...? * Taunt: Walk it off. * Taunt (Vs Tommy White): Gimme the bombs! * Taunt (Vs Mariya): Allow me to strip...NOT! * Activation (Gunslinger of Orient): Want some more...OF THIS?!!! * Continue: Dearest family...forgive me... Malak Al-Zadi * Selection: My blessings are with you. * Selection: I'm here to kick ass and eat lots of meat, and I'm all out of meat. * Intro: Oh greatest and almighty, guide me. * Intro: You cannot beat a lady who has the heart to stand up. * Intro: With every trick, comes the heel for the weakness. * Intro (With Varla): Something nice you would like to see Varly? * Intro (Vs Varla): Oh, so you wanna bite then? * Intro (Vs Amanda): I'm the one who should be surprised for you. * Intro (Vs Eugene): Let's see how's better in turning on kettles for fun. * Intro (Vs Villains and Yuko): I'll cleanse the spirit inside you and let you free of sin! * Intro (Vs Abel): You seem like a fine follower to me, unlike those fundamentalists from the past. * Intro (Vs Hotaru): From every wounded bird, comes the internal phoenix. Show me your shining heart you once lost, Hotaru! * Intro (Vs Bolt): Fascination of men? Ohohoho, you must be lucky, I share both. * Intro (Vs Mimi): Well, I must say I should enjoy this kind of dancing more than ever if necessary. * Intro (Vs Wataru): You look so broody man. * Intro (Vs Wendy): I think it's not too late to save Drake, believe in me. * Intro (Vs Gladius): Heh, what a small world after all. Bring it! * Intro (Vs Liao Huao): I've heard stories about great warriors like you, but first, I must if that's true cuz I'll be disappointed if it's not. * Taunt: *Gives peace sign* Yeah baby. * Taunt (Vs Abel): Christians are weird lately...or not? * Taunt (Vs Wataru): Heh, why so serious? * Activation (Chosen Neo-Prophet): Blessed greatness and mightiness...EMPOWER THE FUTURE!!! * Activation (Chosen Neo-Prophet Vs Villains and Yuko): I won't give in to you...BECAUSE TOMORROW IS MINE!!! * Win: I'm very proud of this. * Win: Forgiveness is always your next virtue to use. * Win: Whew, now time for my sweet relaxation. * Continue: No...this shouldn't happen... Jules Stephenson * Selection: I decide when I retire. * Selection: This will be unprecedented in all accounts. * Intro: Don't expect something nice from this. * Intro: An old soldier always knows their tricks * Intro: Here's the lesson for a lifetime. * Intro (Vs Zat): Not this again, mate. * Intro (Vs Juana): You don't truly understand what I've been through, so don't dare to ask. * Intro (Vs Sofia): Mess with history and you'll mess with yourself. * Intro (Vs Kain): Looks like you have to learn more about standards young one. * Intro (Vs Ban): Your way of fighting is very impractical you know. Go somewhere where it fits. * Intro (Vs Abel): You don't seem like an insane follower of the disciples. * Intro (Vs Rook): No no no, don't make this for yourself hard, kid. * Intro (Vs Jane): Whoever you're working for, it's not enough for you to win the fight. * Intro (Vs Tangram): Surely you haven't learned the fates of many dictators from time to time. * Taunt: Old, but not obsolete. * Taunt (Vs Kain): Don't tell me in how to be a warrior. * Taunt (Vs Juana): Kid, you have much to learn. * Activation (Demon Knight): I asked you not to mess with me...BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTENED!!! * Continue: I...won't retire like this...not at all... Eugene Best * Selection: I can expect this to be brill for all of us. * Selection: Good karma or not, your arse will be mine. * Intro: Hey there, you up for something nice? No? Too bad? * Intro: You karma tells me you're worthy for a fight, if so, then make it so. * Intro: Dear Greyhild, I won't let you down on this one. * Intro (Vs Malak): Heh, come on then! * Intro (Vs Amanda): I'm just a different kind of gentleman Ma'am. * Intro (Vs Historical figures): This must be some sort of dream or a really bloke illusion. Either way, I hope not to screw up the Earth. * Intro (Vs Kiyo and Twilight): I sense a lot of pain inside you, can't help much though. * Intro (Vs Bru): Mate, you really need to go on a diet. * Intro (Vs Iori): Oh hell, you seem very spawny in coming here. * Intro (Vs Tyson): Looks like the yanks came back with a vengeance. * Intro (Vs Sol): Inner powers are totally the best things that can happen to someone like you, lad. * Intro (Vs Riley): Uhhhhh, since when did space made you like a man? * Taunt: Bloody fighters... * Taunt (Vs Mariya): Don't try with a dicky approach in lewdiness. * Taunt (Vs Bru): Hey mate, need some assistance in guiding ya? * Activation (Ostaran Form): Power of the Ostaran Souls...FORTIFY ME!!! * Continue: Oh bugger...where's the tea when I need it? Multisoft Thunder Storminski * Selection: Alright, I'm ready! * Selection: I guess there's no turning back now. * Intro: Time to go! * Intro: You don't want to underestimate me. * Intro: Rex, Grove, Bite, remember to aid me when things get worse. * Intro (With Bloom): You're not afraid of doing this, are you? * Intro (With Bolt): Alright, pal. Ready to show me what you've learned? * Intro (Vs. Soul): This is no ordinary sparring lesson. I just wanted to point that out. * Intro (Vs. Kiyo): Hello to you, too, Mr. My-Eyes-Can-Predict-Someone's-Death. * Intro (Vs. Logan): I never seen someone who wants to see a chimera before. Okay, I guess I'll show you. * Intro (Vs. Tania): Whoa, calm down, miss! * Intro (Vs. Laura): I hope you don't...I'm kinda the last of my species here. * Intro (Vs. Adam): I bet I can control it more than you! * Intro (Vs. Tyson): Coyote! And yeah, it is strange for some people. * Intro (Vs. Siegmar): Tell me...have you seen a chimera before? * Intro (Vs. Yuki): I never expected to see another coyote in my life...that is real, no less. * Taunt: That's not all I can do. * Taunt (Vs. Bolt): Don't think about me too much, okay? * Taunt (Vs. Bloom): Bloom, now is not the time to go overboard! * Activation (Chimera Form): Okay...NOW I'LL SHOW YOU! * Continue: Is this really...the end? Bloom Insectos * Selection: Well, well. * Selection: Prepare yourself for punishment! * Intro: *chuckle* You don't seem so weak. This will be fun. * Intro: Kneel before the Time Witch! * Intro: ...It looks like I'll need to silence you first! * Intro (With Thunder): *chuckle* Seems like we'll be working together this time. * Intro (Vs. Twilight): You seem to be worthy of my time. Don't waste it! * Intro (Vs. Amira): Seems as thought I have yet to know more about your race. * Intro (Vs. Sofia): Oh? Looks like we have some competition. * Intro (Vs. Maria): That can't be done. You might change your personality and your physique. * Intro (Vs. Uwarika): Never...! * Intro (Vs. Laura): Any threat to me will lead to you being erased, understand? * Intro (Vs. Villains): You dare stand in the way of the Time Witch?! * Taunt: Fear me! * Taunt (Vs. Thunder): Stay out of my way, Thunder! * Taunt (Vs. Code Chronos characters): Try saving yourself from me! * Activation (True Insectos): Now then...FACE THE WRATH OF THE TIME WITCH! * Continue: No...my reign must...go on! Soul Squareshell * Selection: Heh, this will be fun. * Selection: You don't want to mess with me. * Intro: Why the hell are you in my way? * Intro: Wanna see what a hybrid can do? * Intro: Dirge...Frost...assist me when I tell you to. * Intro (vs. Seiner): Better enjoy it while you can. * Intro (vs. Varla): Your judgments must be clouding your thoughts. * Intro (Vs. Jose): Fine. Leave. Your face was not welcomed here to begin with. * Taunt: This is really pissing me off. * Taunt (Vs. Kain): Call me that again and I'll rip your face off. * Taunt (Vs. Taita): I don't know, can I slice your face off? * Activation (Hybrid Ice Dragon): You do not...WANT TO SCREW WITH ME NOW! * Continue: Damn it! DAMN IT!!! Bolt Cinnastar * Selection: There's no way I'm gonna hold back! * Selection: Okay, Bolt, you got this. * Intro: Bolt is here! Whatcha gonna do about it? * Intro: This excitement...I can't hold it! * Intro: You ready for this, Glider? * Intro (Vs. any muscular male): Well, hi...h-h-handsome~! *blush* * Taunt: What to do with you... * Taunt (Vs. any muscular male): Y-Y-Yo're...hot! * Taunt (Vs. Thunder): I can't help myself, buddy. * Taunt (Vs. Taita): Yeah, you can kiss my quills, you bitch! * Activation (Winged Chimera): There's no way...I'LL BACK DOWN NOW! * Continue: Thunder...I'm sorry... Gopher Woodrow * Selection: This will be quick, I can assure you. * Selection: Witness my power! * Intro: Nice to meet you. Let's have a fair fight! * Intro: Sword of Ancients, give me strength. * Intro (vs. Simon): This is the Sword of Ancients' power. I'm ready! * Intro (vs. Amanda): Psychic, actually. Let's go! * Intro (vs. Thunder/Soul/Bolt): So...how was the past lately? * Taunt: Focus... * Taunt (Vs. Fire users): Topazuko would like to meet you, someday. * Taunt (Vs. Taita): That...would be the last thing I want. * Activation (Psionic Knight): Sword of Ancients...LEND ME YOUR POWER! * Continue: This can't be...I almost...had it. Vortex * Selection: Power... * Selection: *roar* * Taunt: Hahahahahaha! * Intro: Power...I want...ROOOOOAAAARRRR! * Intro: Good. You will satisfy me. * Intro: Show me...your power! * Intro (Vs. Crisis Moon characters): Such power...show it to me! * Intro (Vs. Malgan): You cannot kill me! * Taunt (vs. Petropolis characters except Bloom): You are all useless! * Taunt (vs. Malgan): Don't try to hide your fear! * Activation (Nightmare Phantom) Power...ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR! * Continue: I must...gain...power... Sammy Porter * Selection: Not backing down this time! * Selection: Mia, watch over me. * Intro: I'm gonna love this fight! * Intro: Heh, this won't be too hard. * Intro (vs. Sofia): Yeah, no thanks. I don't want you to get caught in my situation. * Intro (vs. Ralph): I wouldn't be a part of this if I were you, little dude. * Intro (vs. any female): Wait. I have to fight YOU?! * Taunt: I'm not gonna die again! * Taunt (vs. any female): Just so you know, that wasn't on purpose! * Activation (Green Buster): Are you ready? BECAUSE HERE I COME! * Continue: Mia...save me... Anna Rivers * Selection: Mia, guide me. * Selection: It's about time I got my first shot at this. * Intro: Out of my way! * Intro: Gonna hold back because I'm a girl? * Intro (vs. Motoko): Wait, you know Samantha Star? That's cool! * Intro (vs. Tania): Sure! You look raring to fight, anyway. * Intro (Vs. Sofia): Don't try any funny business, alright? * Taunt: Yeah, nice try, hot shot! * Taunt (vs. Sammy): You really need to perk up, Sammy! * Activation (Twin Blader): Mia...GIVE ME YOUR POWER! * Continue: Not again...please...no... Ralph Marks * Selection: Let's go, Milo. * Selection: Don't wanna be late! * Intro: Sorry I'm late! Can we start now? * Intro: Don't underestimate me because I'm a kid! * Intro (vs. Cherry): I can wield it just fine! Let me show you! * Intro (Vs. Sammy): Why not? I've done something like this, too, y'know! * Taunt: See? I can do this on my own! * Activation (Red Reaper): Thanks, Milo...NOW I CAN FINISH THIS FIGHT! * Continue: Milo...help...me... Clay Valentine * Selection: This is gonna be a helluva showdown... * Selection: C'mon, Milo. * Intro: Howdy...wanna draw first? * Intro: Between you and me, this is gonna get bloody. * Intro (vs. Seiner): Oh, please. Your gun ain't nothin' against mine. * Intro (vs. Daniel): Really, now? Like who? * Activation (Copper Trigger): Let's say we settle this...THE OL' FASHIONED WAY! * Continue: Dang it...I lost. Tangram * Selection: This will be nothing for me. * Selection: You will never survive my reign. * Intro: You will regret facing me. * Intro: I don't need my minions to help defeat you. * Intro (vs. Malgan): Then only one galactic ruler shall stand in this fight. * Intro (Vs. Yakov): Fine. I shall do to you what my minions did to the humans on that island! * Intro (Vs. Jules): This will be different! * Taunt: Worthless, worthless, worthless! * Taunt (vs. Jane): What can you hope to defeat me? * Activation (Supreme Slaughter): Quite interesting...BUT CAN YOU SURVIVE THIS? * Continue: So this...is my fate... Tyson Stephen * Selection: I'm getting paid for this, right? * Selection: The battle's just starting now! * Intro: Alright, time to get serious! * Intro: This won't take long, not that I'm one to judge. * Intro (Vs. Logan): I know, right? This is going to be interesting! * Intro (Vs. Zat): Now is not the time for underestimating me, don't you think? * Intro (Vs. Traudi): It's not the matter of being afraid. Rather it's of determining the winner! * Intro (Vs. Eugene): God won't be saving the queen now. * Intro (Vs. Thunder): I never knew a dog like you can control electricity. * Taunt: Damn, I need a break. * Taunt (Vs. Thunder): Any one of must be shocked by now. * Activation (Ultimate Discharge): Blitzblade...ACTIVATE! * Continue: Can't...give up... Jennifer Forester * Selection: Starting mission now! * Selection: Understood! * Intro: Commencing mission! * Intro: For the Fourth Union Empire! * Intro (Vs. Amira): I can assure you, the Empire is here to serve, especially those who come in peace, in your case. * Taunt: There's only one way to keep the peace, I suppose. * Activation (Saul's Upgrades): Okay...EMPLOYING UPGRADES! * Continue: Saul...we're done now... Gregoria Magloire * Selection: Début de mission. * Selection: Who shall I kill first? * Intro: I found you...my target. * Intro: Bonjour, mon ami~. Time to die! * Intro (Vs. Juana): Should I be flattered or threatened? * Intro (Vs. Maria): I do have traps...set for you, of course! * Taunt: C'est tout? * Taunt (Vs. male fighters): Try again, mi amour~. * Activation (Assassin's Install): This is boring me...SO I SHALL MAKE THIS QUICK! * Continue: *sigh* So that's it... Riley Jays * Selection: Cosmic Star, ready for battle! * Selection: Time to kick some ass! * Intro: S'up? The name's Riley! * Intro: I feel like fighting! Wanna do it? * Intro (Vs. Eiji): Back off, perv! * Intro (Vs. Seiner): Nerds with guns are twice as weird, trust me. * Intro (Vs. Jose): Ugh, another one. * Taunt: This is too easy for me. * Taunt (Vs. Simon): Too advanced for you, old timer. * Activation (Pluto's Ascension): Pluto...LET'S DO THIS TOGETHER! * Continue: Gotta...get...back up. Christie Reynolds * Selection: Here comes Astral Star! * Selection: Time to shoot for the stars! * Intro: So are we ready for this or what? * Intro: Nothing personal, but I won't hold back. * Intro (Vs. Eiji): Ew, get away from me you jerk! * Intro (Vs. Cherry): Thank you. But I bet yours is as good as mine. * Taunt: Shoot for the stars~! * Activation (Ceres' Ascension): Ceres...TIME TO KICK THIS UP A NOTCH! * Continue: I don't...wanna die... Rook * Selection: I can do this. * Selection: My Gunsword will take them down. * Intro: Time to do the thing I always do. * Intro (Vs. Logan): I'll show you what I learned from my journeys, sir. * Intro (Vs. Varla): Why not? It's got me this far. * Intro (Vs. Reimasu): I'll knock some sense into you, then! * Intro (Vs. Uwarika): More than you will understand. * Intro (Vs. Juana): It's not my first time. I'm used to this. * Taunt: Nothing easy, I suppose. * Activation (Final Form): I can do this...WITH THE POWER OF LIGHT! * Continue: Sorry...everyone... Len * Selection: Darkness, give me strength. * Selection: I won't let the darkness take over me! * Intro: Stay away! * Intro: Better control the darkness within me. * Intro (Vs. Reimasu): Looks like you need a better outlook, I guess! * Intro (Vs. Uwarika): That's what I thought, too. But that was before Rook showed me what it truly meant... * Activation (Devourer Mode): Now...DARKNESS! * Continue: No...don't take me back there! Sol Drake * Selection: Ready for me to kick your ass! * Selection: You're going down! * Intro: Time to take you down! * Intro: You should be glad that I'm your opponent! * Intro (Vs. Amanda): You bet your ass I can. Let's go! * Intro (Vs. Reimasu): You do have potential to do that. Anyone does, y'know? * Intro (Vs. Fire Users): Aw yeah, now we're talkin'! * Intro (Vs. Shizuru): Hey, you shouldn't be in this fight, bear-girl. * Intro (Vs. Tommy): Yo, Toms. Put down the bombs...that's my job! * Taunt: Ya want some? * Activation (Phoenix Power): Get ready...FOR THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX! * Continue: Damn it...Why...the hell...? Shizuru Kumazawa * Selection: I'm so excited! * Selection: Whoops, don't wanna be late! * Intro: Shizuru Kumazawa...is now here! * Intro: All righty! Shizuru's here to whip some butt! * Intro (Vs. Tania): Funny you said that! I wish I can transform back, though... * Intro (Vs. Cherry): Not really dropping out, but I see what you mean. * Intro (Vs. Amanda): I'm not a shapeshifter, but it is sort of weird. * Taunt: This is so fun~! * Taunt (Vs. Cherry): That's right, and it's not gonna be ME~! * Activation (Altonian Rage): Oh, and did you know? YOU'RE GONNA DIE. * Continue: Whoops...I think I lost...Boo~. Saturn & Comet * Selection: Comet, get ready for takeoff! * Selection: This looks like a job for the Stellar Association! * Intro: Comet! Combat Mode Activate! * Intro: Comet can handle this. Just you watch! * Intro (Vs. Amira): You're an unfamiliar species. What are you exactly? * Intro (Vs. Simon): The galaxy is indeed vast and infinite. * Intro (Vs. Laura): I might have to check your records before I do that... * Intro (Vs. Masashi): I'm afraid it's against the law to be entangled in earthly affairs. * Taunt: This is easier than collecting star shards! * Taunt (Vs. Villains): Yes, fear us! * Activation (Annihilator Mode): Comet! ANNIHILATOR MODE ACTIVATE! * Continue: Mission...failed... Mimi Akiyoshi * Selection: Ready to bust some moves? * Selection: Let's see you dance, player! * Intro: Now it's time to party! * Intro: Come on, let's dance! * Intro (vs. Daniel): Sadly, I don't. But one of my friends do! * Intro (Vs. Adam): Hey, you remind me of a robot who dances pretty awesome! * Intro (Vs. Malak): That's the spiri--Wait, what?! * Taunt: Yeah, now you're getting the hang of it! * Activation (Groovy Fever): All right...NOW I'M IN A DANCING MOOD! * Continue: It's all right...maybe next time. George Fields * Selection: Keep it together... * Selection: Don't be afraid. * Intro: I guess I can do this. * Intro: No Fears around? ...Good. * Intro (Vs. Reimasu): Never... * Intro (Vs. Simon): You're right...That's all I need to do... * Intro (Vs. Traudl): ...Okay? Haaaa....Like that, right? * Intro (Vs. Masashi): No need for that. I'll be fine...honest... * Taunt: This isn't half bad, actually. * Activation (Bravery): That's it...I WON'T BE AFRAID, ANYMORE! * Continue: Why...does this happen...to me? Lucas Ario * Selection: Let's fight! * Selection: This is my path! The path to victory! * Intro: The true key to victory...is this battle! * Intro: Prepare yourself! * Intro (Vs. Genzo): Why are you yelling? * Intro (Vs. Zat): That's the spirit. Let's go! * Intro (Vs. Taita): If the curse falls into the hands of others...no, you shouldn't know the consequences of that. * Intro (Vs. Rogan): Yeah...but I'm over it now. * Taunt: Is that all you've got? * Activation (Curse of Ario): Damn it...NOT NOW! Wataru Kanzaki * Selection: Back the hell off. I got this. * Selection: Seriously? Why am I fighting? * Activation (Broken-Chain Traverser): Do you wanna see what I look like...WHEN THESE CHAINS DON'T RESTRICT ME? Pyro * Selection: Don't screw with this dragon! * Selection: Here we go again! * Activation (Awakened Dragon Blood): Aw yeah...NOW WE'RE TALKIN'! Jane Welsh * Selection: I'm ready to fight now. * Selection: Foudre, let's work together. * Activation (Stormbringer): Foudre...LET'S SHOW THEM OUR STRENGTH! Tommy White * Selection: Ready for some explosive fun? * Selection: You're no match for my bombs! * Activation (Z-Bomber): Here we go...THIS IS MY FULL POWER! Team Clarent Project Siegmar Azurmann *Selection: Well then... *Selection: You're picking me huh? *Intro: I wouldn't get serious if I were you. *Intro: You're certain about this? *Intro: Well...It's your funeral. *Intro (Vs Adelheid): Different scenario, same story. *Intro (Vs Astolpho): Oh I'm SO gonna enjoy this one. *Intro (Vs Natsuki): I guess this is a good time to see how well you've been doing in controlling it. *Intro (Vs Kiyo): Oh, it's you... *Intro (Vs Logan): ...And where do you get off thinking I'm a cold jerk? That's Villain's exeprtise. *Intro (Vs Thunder): A coyote? It's not the first time I've come across someone like that. *Activation (Fallen One Enhance): Time to gET sERIouS!!!! *Continue: Damn...hard to believe the enemy can be THIS good! Astolpho Le Chariot *Selection: Heeeeee'res ASTOLPHOOOO ✩ *Selection: Look's like a job for...some kind of righteous superhero fighting for justice...but since none are around I guess I'll have to do it :P Adelheid Weisslöwe *Selection: To battle! *Selection: I dedicate myself to vanquish evil from the world! *Intro: I am Adelheid of the Valkyrie Knights, prepare yourself! *Intro: You're certain about this? *Intro: Well...It's your funeral. *Intro (Vs Siegmar): Time to embrace the cold Azurmann! *Intro (Vs Otthild): Let this be a most noble duel Sternetaube! *Intro (Vs Natsuki): Well met, I Adelheid Weisslöwe accept your cha- Wait, Siegmar Azurmann's DAUHGTER?! *Intro (Vs Villain characters): On my honor as a Valkyrie Knight, I shall defeat you! *Activation (Fallen One Enhance): My unwavering spirit will never break! *Continue: I..won't...give up... Kureha Cythraul Otthild Sternetaube Natsuki Azurmann *Selection: I fight so I don't lose anyone else again. *Selection: Huh....m-me? Y-you shouldn't do that... *Intro: *deep breath* I'm ready! *Intro: Father, mother, I'll win this. *Intro: I don't want to hurt you... *Intro (Vs Siegmar): OSU!. *Intro (Vs Adelheid): Face me, I am the daughter of Siegmar Azurmann! *Intro (Vs Tania): Keep those hands off my ears! *Activation (Fallen One Enhance): I CaN't DeAL wITh THis!!!! *Taunt: *looks at the opponent and sadly shakes her head* *Taunt (Vs Siegmar): Don't tell me you finally started aging father. *Continue: ....Father...help... Nate Edwards Violet Drake Hunter Sextus Amastris Yoshitsune Minamoto Tomoe Munemori Taira Kagekiyo Taira Gladius Makoto Konishi Olise H. Finnveden El Gigante Maou Villain Damien Close Liao Hua Yuki the Coyote Kael Enkohime Wendy Celestia Halvard Psonic Billmore Hawkins (Space Monsters) Hiroaki Miura - David Vincent Josh Celton (Space Monsters) Toshiyuki Morikawa - Matthew Mercer Sam Ramsen (Space Monsters) Miyuki Sawashiro - Kari Wahlgren Rina Stock (Space Monsters) Fumie Mizusawa - Jennifer Hale Axl Jet (Axl Jet's Quest) Tetsuya Kakihara - Yuri Lowenthal Guy Rawkins (Axl Jet's Quest) Takahiro Yoshimizu - Scott Porter Gas Masck (Dream Warriors) Masaya Takatsuka - Jesse Merlin Landon Trakes (Dream Warriors) Takashi Kondo - Gideon Emery Joe Dell (Dream Warriors) Hiroki Tochi - Nolan North Carole Rogan (Dream Warriors) Mao Ichimichi - Tara Strong Voltrex X (Dream Warriors) Wataru Takagi - Wally Wingert Skullus” (Dream Warriors) Shigeru Chiba - Nolan North Roy Shieldman (Dark Extermination) Kazuhiro Nakaya - Brian Bloom Metal Commando (Razing Force) Hidenori Takahashi - David Hayter Travis Croot (Alien Battalion) Eiji Hanawa - Taliesin Jaffe Deniel Dannis (Bio Dangers) Takahiro Fujimoto - Robin Atkin Downes Dun Frylark (Extraterrace) Tetsu Inada - Richard Epcar Barris Lost (Denizone) Taisuke Nishimura - Mick Wingert Kevin Abraman (Combat Zone) Jin Yamanoi - Dameon Clarke Buckethead (Futuristic Heroes) Hisayoshi Suganuma - Troy Baker Gyro McSandwich (Gyro Fighters) Mamoru Miyano - Ted Sroka Demo/Eric/Bomberguy (Blaster Warrior) Genki Okawa - Robbie Daymond Butch Coby (Street Fist) Hiroyuki Yoshino - Michael T. Coleman Collin Morgan (Monster Marauders) Eiji Takemoto - Chris Cox Magician Type X* (Bio Dangers) Norio Wakamoto - Fred Tatasciore Aip Orang (Street Fist) Takehito Koyasu - Nolan North Bin Arrowhead (Dark Extermination) Eiji Takemoto - Andrew Bowen William Ostin (Axis of Evil) Yasunori Masutani - Ben Pronsky